The other side
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer shows up on the brother's motel room doorstep bloody with obvious protests from Drade about how he tried to kill Gabriel she leaves but she is the only one who can help Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE OTHER SIDE: CHAPTER ONE**_

Most people believed that Lucifer was the one who always wanted the war with his brother, Michael but in fact it was the completely opposite. After defying his father Lucifer fell from grace chased by Michael, terrified of his older brother he twisted the first demon out of a human soul for protection against Michael. Lucifer pleaded with Michael to understand his side but he refused and for his disobedience, no for being different Lucifer was caught then tortured by Michael before finally being thrown into the cage.

"Damn it!" Dean swore under his breath as his knee throbbed after hitting the small table in the crap motel room.

"You okay?" Sam asked turning rapidly away from packing his duffle bag to look at Dean

"NO!" Dean stressed clutching his knee but really it wasn't his knee that had him so irritated it was merely the icing on the top of the preverbal cake of crap they'd endured since the apocalypse started. Even though stuff was still going down they did have a little leeway now what with Drade having sealed Lucifer temporarily in a binding spell, it wasn't permanent by any means but for at least a month or two he wouldn't bother them. Drade was a seductive beauty with blood-red hair who had been helping them for a while now she wore a leather-golden brown trench coat over denim black-wash jeans with knee-high heel boots, under the trench you occasionally got a glimpse of a black tank or tube top.

Dean never liked Drade much mostly because she was a huntress who killed for profit, Dean had always been taught that saving people from monsters was a privilege not meant for personal gain but Drade didn't follow that rule. They eventually decided to put up with each other after the plot to end the world was revealed considering that would cut in to Drade's precious profit margin she reluctantly agreed to help them out. Over time Drade seems to have warmed up to the brothers only to piss Dean off once more when she revealed she was dating the former Trickster, Gabriel. Drade had been friends with him for year's prior but the feelings for him now were new and unexpected, nice even; thankfully Dean was swiftly able to get over that mainly because as long as Gabriel wasn't causing them grief he could deal.

Any way a few weeks ago they had caught up to Lucifer by mistake and facing the proverbial fan with the shit in their hands they weren't sure what to do when out of no where Drade saved their asses by pinning Lucifer to a binding spell. Dean assumed they were very fortunate that she was still pissed at Lucifer for stabbing Gabriel in the shoulder in an attempt to kill him other wise she may not have done it. Drade had left a little while after that to search out a solution for the whole apocalypse thing but now she'd returned sitting on the edge of the bed in the crappy motel room watching Sam and Dean pack telling them she had no solution to offer when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"You boys expecting company?" Drade inquired coyly

"Nope" Dean replied simply as he straightened up from hitting his knee grabbing a knife sitting on the table while Sam dropped his duffle bag onto the bed then grabbed a gun near him. Drade stood slowly pushing her hands off the bed as she took her usual, what Dean called badass, come at me stance.

Dean approached the door carefully, grabbing the handle then turning it before flinging it open knowing it wasn't the maid other wise she would have said so. The whole room grew silent as everyone's eyes flashed with confusion, anger and somewhat pity for the creature standing at the door; bloody wings dragging on the ground behind him, mouth-spewing blood from it.

"Lucifer?" Sam's voice whispered through the tension of the room in confusion

"What the HELL do you want?" Dean questioned intensely gripping the hilt of the knife in his hand so tight he was white knuckling.

"What…does it…look like?" Lucifer gasped as he held his side tight pain wrenching his badly damaged body.

"Looks like you want to die!" Dean shot at the injured archangel

"I…need…help," Lucifer practically pleaded with them as he coughed up blood on to the ground clearly he was barely conscious.

"What happened to you?" Sam whispered his eyebrows furrowing

"Who cares? The bastard dies now!" Drade stressed her voice clearly pissed

"Whoa, wait!" Sam shouted stepping in front of Drade

"SAM MOVE!" Drade ground out threw her teeth in annoyance

"Yeah Sam, what gives?" Dean asked looking from Lucifer to Sam

What Drade and Dean didn't know was that since they trapped Lucifer in the binding spell Sam had gotten some odd visits from Castiel in his dreams. Cas had told Sam that maybe he should try to see the other side of Lucifer's story of course Sam refused at first but after a while he did begin to wonder what had actually happened that got Lucifer sent to the cage. Sam had researched finding an ancient text stating that the _war (apocalypse) would not come if the threat were not issued; _at first Sam didn't know what that meant but eventually he sort of understood that Michael had to incite the fight not Lucifer. Lucifer was only trying to defend himself against his brother with that Sam couldn't help but feel a little twinge of understanding considering he to had run from a family who didn't understand him because he was different.

"Look just, hear me out" Sam pleaded with his brother and Drade with those puppy eyes he always adorned in a situation like this. Dean eased up a little but Drade was having none of it!

"Sam! I won't tell you again, MOVE!" Drade emphasized getting inches from Sam's face.

"Drade look I know your pissed but please you have to see it from his side" Sam pleaded again this time Lucifer looked up the best he could from where he leaned against the door frame still bleeding with utter confusion in his eyes, he hadn't expected them to actually help he just didn't have any other option after all where else would he go.

"NO! Not after what he did!" Drade emphasized again pointing toward Lucifer

"Hey! That's enough, let's get him inside at least so we don't attract any attention then we can argue from here to kingdom come about whether or not to gank him!" Dean said taking control of the situation which he was right; Lucifer had several huge wings sticking from his back that were bleeding badly that alone would eventually catch someone's eye. Dean shoved the knife in his belt just in time to see Lucifer collapse out of the corner of his eye, he moved swiftly catching him before Lucifer could hit the ground with Sam coming to the other side to pull Lucifer into the room.

"No! I will not be a part of this" Drade stressed before walking out of the motel room her heels clicking softly on the pavement as she walked through the parking lot out of sight. The brothers didn't try to stop Drade knowing they probably couldn't have even if they'd tried plus she wouldn't listen so the best thing they figured was to simply let her go work off some steam.

Dean and Sam shut the door before trying to gently move Lucifer to one of the empty beds. After lying him down though they came to the realization that this was way past their pay grade, fixing an archangel was not in their repertoire of injury repair that by this point was a very long list. Dean was going with that angle for now because Sam seemed hell bent on it but he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of helping Lucifer out especially after all he'd put them through but Sam was hard to argue with plus now he had Cas on his brothers side that was defiantly hard to argue with. Dean told Sam he would call doctor Robert for help then they would take Lucifer to him for treatment, then just after he closed his phone the sound of feathers rustling was heard behind him.

"Cas?" Dean asked without even looking with a note of relief in his voice now

"What is Lucifer doing here?" Cas asked extremely confused as he stepped towards Dean

"I don't really know, he showed up at our door like this…" Dean explained gesturing towards Lucifer who was breathing roughly on the bed in obvious pain

"Cas, can you help him?" Sam asked in a hesitant voice

"What?" Cas asked still confused

"Can you help him please?" Sam pleaded again

Cas' eyes lowered to the floor now apparently seeing what was going on but he had no better answer for Sam.

"No I can't" Cas answered his thoughts clear now

"What? Why?" Sam asked desperately

"Because I'm cut off from heaven but also because he is an archangel I wouldn't have enough strength to heal him," Cas explained in a gruffer voice then usual like he really wanted to help but couldn't. Dean could now see that Sam and Cas were sharing a look that clearly said they new more then him but he held his questions while they loaded Lucifer into the impala to take him to Doctor Robert.

"Where is Drade?" Cas asked looking between Dean and Sam

"She took off! She said she didn't want to be a part of this" Dean explained opening the driver side door

"That's too bad she is the one person who could probably help him," Cas explained looking disappointed

"Cas could you convince her to return somehow? Maybe she'll listen to you" Sam asked

"Perhaps, let me talk to her and with luck I'll get her to return" Cas said a hint of hope in his eyes as Sam and Dean climbed into the impala.

"Thanks Cas" Sam told him before Dean took off

"We need to talk" Dean said about halfway down the road

"I know" was all Sam said

Sam began to explain the whole thing to Dean that Lucifer wasn't the one bringing on the fight between him and Michael that all he wanted was to left alone from a bully of a big brother. Sam made a point to stress that he didn't agree with everything Lucifer had done but that he could understand wanting to just be left alone but especially to not want to be taunted, teased and beat up. Dean couldn't believe that the same creature who had done so much could be that sensitive and hurt but it all made sense because every time they encountered Lucifer he never tried to fight them and that it was always Michael who had instigated any hostility after all it was the angels who let Lucifer out then turned Michael on him like some kind of guard dog.

"So what your saying is this is all Michael's fault" Dean summed up

"Well, yeah kind of I mean if Michael hadn't returned to earth once Lucifer was set free then he wouldn't be bringing all the horsemen to the surface" Sam explained

"Okay for now we'll help him but if he so much as looks at me wrong I'll gank him!" Dean stresses

"Okay that works for me" Sam says thankfully

While Dean and Sam take Lucifer to Doctor Robert, Cas seeks out Drade to try and talk to her. Drade is sitting at the bar in a small pub not far from the motel where the boys had been, drinking a vodka shooter.

"Drade?" Cas announces as he touches her shoulder gently

"You know that's a good way to get your arm ripped off," Drade informs not looking at Cas as she swirls the vodka around the bottom of the glass in her hand.

"I need to speak with you" Cas explains as he gestures for them to go some place more private.

"Fine but no guarantees I'll listen" Drade agrees as she swallows the last of the vodka before standing to follow Cas out but once out side she just keeps walking.

"If this is about Lucifer, forget it" Drade stresses as she hikes down the sidewalk in front of Cas.

"Please Drade he needs help" Cas pleads

"Well then maybe you should just put him out of his misery like the dog he is!" Drade spits the words out like a bad piece of food.

"Drade he isn't what you think!" Cas insists as he continues to keep pace with Drade

"Oh really, so you say!" Drade rolls her eyes as she hastens her pace to lose the annoying angel at her heels.

"Drade! STOP!" Cas shouts as he pins Drade to the nearest wall his grip iron clad on her wrists. Drade yelps slightly out of surprise at Cas' sudden and unexpected show of dominance.

"Look my older brother isn't the best out there but he isn't what people say he is either!" Cas insisted his blue eyes like ice

"Fine then WHAT is he!" Drade emphasized as she leaned her head forward till she was nose to nose with Cas.

"Misunderstood" Cas said simply

Several minutes passed as Cas indulged Drade with a story about Lucifer one that had never been told. Lucifer was never the one to blame all he ever wanted was to be heard for his side of the whole bow to humans plan but for his thoughts Lucifer was forced to earth then Michael chased after him. Lucifer had tried to escape but Michael tracked him down beating him until he submitted to him then he hurled Lucifer into the cage in hell. Michael didn't have the reasons to kill Lucifer back then but he had said that if the apocalypse where ever brought forth he would have his reason.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE OTHER SIDE: CHAPTER TWO**_

At first Drade wasn't sure what to make of the strange tale but after Cas released her from his grip then looked at her with those blue innocent eyes filled with hope.

"Huh…fine!" Drade agreed finally with a sigh she blamed the blasted Winchesters for bringing her heart back out for this.

"Thank you, do you wish me to get you there?" Cas inquired

"No I think I'll manage" Drade stated as she turned away from Cas closing her eyes to concentrate. A few moments later two large bony appendages appeared out of Drade's back slicing through the skin before healing around the bases then once free three finger bones unfolded from the singular one as blood, muscle and flesh began to form around the bones creating wings! Two large scaled-leathery wings flapped as Drade stretched them before folding them in so she could face Cas.

"They're beautiful," Cas, said gaping at the wings on her back they were deep brown like tree bark with a white creamy design that flowed over the wings about half way down the leathery membrane.

"Why thank you so I'll see you there" Drade said before stretching her wings to full length to take off.

Dean had managed to get Lucifer to Doctor Robert's shady office in the back at the butchery but the diagnosis wasn't good. The archangel was now in the examination room on a gurney his wings drooped to either side still broken and bloody.

"Boys I don't know what else you want me to do" Doctor Robert said flatly a serious look on his face

"Well can't you help him?" Dean asked bluntly

"No, look I have a GPA in human medicine not in angel medicine" Doctor Robert stated plainly

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Sam pleaded with him

"Sorry boys this just isn't in my power to fix" Doctor Robert said sadly to them

"Damn it!" Dean swore turning from the Doctor rubbing the back of his neck

"Well then maybe I can help" a sultry voice spoke to them from out of view

Dean whirled around while Sam whipped his head to meet the voice "Drade!" They both gasped in unison.

"Yep in the flesh" Drade stated cockily as she strode up to them

"But why?" Sam asked breathless with confusion

"You can thank Cas" Drade stated simply before peering around Sam into where Lucifer was laying.

" Now let me work" Drade stated again as she pushed past Sam to enter the room

Drade walked up to the side of the gurney careful to avoid Lucifer's badly damaged wings lying on the floor. She immediately began looking over Lucifer to examine the extent of his injuries what she found wasn't good but eventually she realized something truly horrifying! Lucifer was an archangel with eight beautiful yellowish colored wings with red ends on them but at this moment Drade could only count seven. Gently lifting Lucifer from the bed with one hand she reached with the other under his back finding what she was looking for a hole where his eighth wing should have been blood soaking her hand as she pulled it back. Drade swiftly walked out to where the boys where still waiting in the hallway to give them the bad news only to find Cas had now joined them.

"Well?" Sam asked eagerly

"It's not good boys, he's got multiple injuries scrapes, lacerations, broken bones but the worst are his wings" Drade stated firmly as Cas suddenly heaved out a breath looking away from Drade.

"His wings are shattered or at least two of them are the other ones are broken in half and one has been torn from his body" Drade continued forcing a wince out of everyone at the last injury

"Finally I believe he has internal damage how he even managed to make it to the motel is beyond me" Drade finished looking to each of the boys

"So why isn't he healing?" Dean asked

"Because he's human," Drade stated plainly

"What? There's no way look at those wings" Sam pointed out

"In essence he's human, his grace is so weak he'd might as well be human," Drade explained further

"Oh" Sam said in realization

"So can you patch him up?" Dean inquired

"Maybe, do you mind if I borrow your office for a while?" Drade inquired looking at Doctor Robert

"By all means have at her," The Doctor agreed waving a hand toward it

"Great but I'll also need your assistant and two more gurney's" Drade stated taking charge as if she's done this a hundred times over.

"Sure" the assistant stated casually

"The gurney's are in the door right there" Doctor Robert told Drade pointing at the door next to the office.

"Thank you" Drade stated simply as she looked back at her 3 boys

"What are you going to do?" Sam inquired

"Honestly, surgery" Drade told them bluntly

"What?" Dean asked confused

"I have to, the internal damage needs to be mended now before he bleeds to death!" Drade stated firmly

"Okay but…" Sam tried to protest before Drade cut him off

"No more I have to get going on this" Drade said as she walked in to the office over to Lucifer finding he'd gained consciousness slightly. Drade instructed the assistant to retrieve the gurneys while she began prepping Lucifer.

"Hey, good to see you back sort of" Drade spoke with a surprisingly gentle tone

"I…ugh!" Lucifer tried to protest Drade's presence only to be silenced by his own pain

"Okay, just relax don't talk and defiantly don't move" Drade insisted seeking the source of his pain

"I'm here to help" Drade finally reassured him as she set to work looking for supplies she would need and by the time the assistant walked back in with the gurneys she had everything ready, waiting and sterilized. Drade swiftly placed one of the gurney's on the right side of Lucifer while the other was left in the doorway then gestured for the assistant to come over and help.

"Okay Lucifer, I'm going to lift your wings onto this gurney to give me a better work area but it's going to hurt" Drade spoke frankly but softly trying not to startle the injured archangel too much. Lucifer nodded in understanding weakly as his breath hitched slightly at the movement. Drade simply nodded at the assistant to help place the large wings on the gurney, Drade placed her hands gently under the large appendages near Lucifer's head and the assistant placed her hands near the bottom portions then with a nod from Drade they both lifted wringing a strangled scream from Lucifer before placing them flat on the gurney. After placing the second set of wings on the second gurney Drade started work preparing Lucifer to have surgery to repair his internal injuries. Drade grabbed a small bottle from the shelf near her then a syringe from the counter, she walked up beside Lucifer where the IV attached to his arm connected to the bag she grabbed the tube where an insert valve was for medication. Drade filled the syringe with the liquid in the bottle as Lucifer watched with confusion and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"What are…you doing?" Lucifer choked out from his blood-dried lips

"Try to relax, its pain medication" Drade tried to ease him as she injected the meds into the IV tube.

"What…what are…ugh…what are you going to do?" Lucifer breathed heavily as the pain surged through him

"I have to repair your internal injuries before I do anything else and that means performing surgery on you" Drade explained as she waited for the assistant to retrieve the anesthetic

"What?" Lucifer protested weakly

"Your practically human now so in a way its good because human drugs will work on you but on the other hand your injuries will heal slower" Drade explained further ignoring his protest

"Here" The assistant said as she set up the anesthetic

Dean paced back and forth in the hallway as Sam sat on a chair that he found.

"Man what's taking so long?" Sam asked his face cupped in his hands leaning on his knees as he contemplated what he was getting so worked up about it was just Lucifer after all.

"I'm sure she's doing all she can" Dean tried to ease Sam

"Lucifer's injuries were server it could take a while for Drade to sort them out," Cas told them as he leaned against the wall him knowing better then any of them the severity of the damage.

Drade finally finished the surgery on Lucifer having repaired his internal injuries and stitched up the gapping wound on his back where his wing was torn off now she had to begin work on his wings.

"Alright now we need to reset the bones inside the wings," Drade explained to the assistant who simply nodded

"You have two which are shattered and I have two which are shattered, one that's snapped in half on your side and one that's snapped three times on mine, finally he has on good wing left on your side bottom" Drade spoke out loud mostly to herself

Drade gently touched the top wing causing it to twitch slightly, she knew this was going to hurt Lucifer especially since he was coming out of the anesthetic now and would soon be fully conscious but she couldn't put him under for any longer. As if on cue Lucifer stirred waking slightly as his hooded eyes looked up at her pain filling them.

"Lucifer? Can you hear me?" Drade asked whispering surprisingly softly into his ear as he nodded in response

"Good, I need you to know this, I'm going to start resetting your wings but I can't put you back under so unfortunately all you can do is grin and bare it" Drade explained

Even with Drade preparing him Lucifer didn't expect the intensity of the pain he was about to endure.


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE OTHER SIDE: CHAPTER THREE**_

"Do you think he'll live?" Sam asked Cas

"It depends on if Drade can repair his wounds?" Cas told him bluntly

"Is he really human?" Dean inquired to Cas

"It is possible after all an angel whose grace is diminished makes him human so if Lucifer's grace has been depleted to such a level…" Cas trailed off as Sam and Dean gave him an understanding look

"Who could've broken him down like that?" Sam inquired

"My guess is that when Drade bond him to the circle the angels and demons took their opportunity to kill him" Cas explained shifting from the wall to pace slightly

"So basically they beat the crap out of him while he couldn't move" Dean snarled

"Yes" Cas said simply

"Man I don't care who you are that's just wrong," Dean said in a disgusted tone

Sam was about to break the few moments of silence when a scream pierced through the building and possibly several states.

"What the hell?" Dean asked his heart pounding in his ears

"That was Lucifer" Sam stated now standing from the chair he'd been sitting in

"They're resetting his wings" Cas said as he winced at the sound

"Sounds more like she's killing him!" Dean stressed

"It might have been kinder" Cas stated clenching his hands around his crossed arms

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Angel wings are an extension of our grace so they're extremely sensitive to everything when manifested…" Cas began before another blood curdling scream rang through the air causing Cas to wince again and lower his eyes to the floor.

"So being broken would have been painful enough but forcing the bone back into place is…the worst pain possible, that I can't even put it into words" Cas finished shuttering at the continued screaming of his fallen brother.

"Well there's nothing we can do now anyway so let's just…" Dean started as yet another scream racked the building.

Drade pushed Lucifer down into the gurney with her free hand to try and prevent him from ripping his stitches out.

"Do you have any restraints?" Drade asked the gothic assistant

"Yeah, hang on" the assistant told her before running off to a back room

"Lucifer please! If you strain to much you'll pull the stitches" Drade pleaded with him to stop arching but she really couldn't blame him either having had her wings broken a few times she new how painful it could be.

"Here" The assistant said returning with several restraints in her hands

"Quickly tie down his arm and leg on your side while I do the ones on mine" Drade ordered as she and the assistant struggled to restrain Lucifer before going back to work on his wings.

Several hours passed until finally the last bone was snapped into place signifying the end of a very long day. Drade stepped back to look over the work she'd done then looked up at Lucifer's face, he was flushed, dripping with sweat as his chest heaved for air while he gritted his teeth making hissing sounds trying to bare the pain. After a few moments he finally relaxed slightly but he let out a soft whimper, the king of hell actually whimpered from the pain that was still crawling up his body.

"Give him another shot of this" Drade panted tossing the bottle to the assistant

Drade was exhausted sweating from head to toe while she panted heavily from the shear effort it had taken to reset Lucifer's wings. Drade turned to look again at Lucifer who had closed his eyes now and from the way his breathing slowed slightly she could tell he had passed out again.

"Finish up here then go home" Drade gave her final order before whipping her brow then walking out the door to the office.

The minute Drade stepped out all three boys jumped her too close, too fast but they didn't talk to her simply stared.

"What?" Drade finally panted out still fairly exhausted

"Are you okay?" Dean asked the question coming as a surprise to Drade considering she'd expected them to ask about Lucifer.

"Obviously exhausted but other then that yeah, why?" Drade inquired looking confused

"Well…um…. uh" Dean stuttered gesturing to Drade's torso making a sudden realization come over her. During the procedure she had removed her trench coat so it wouldn't get blood on it plus it was hot but in doing so she had revealed something from under it with out even realizing it.

"Crap!" Drade breathed out heavily

All three boys looked over her body she was very fit with muscle tone suited to a woman all over. She wore a black what looked like Kevlar tube top with her black leather choker but that wasn't what caught their attention nor was it her black-washed jeans sitting just on her hips no it was the large Y-shaped scar that ran from her collar bone to her navel along with several other scars lining her body.

"What…" Dean began before Drade cut her off

"Don't ask" Drade said roughly closing her eyes then grabbing the bridge of her nose

"Okay well how's are fallen angel doing?" Dean asked knowing when not to push Drade's buttons.

"Resting, for now," Drade told them her hand falling from her face to her side

"You okay?" Drade asked Cas noticing the way he looked around the room

"Yes…um…but…" Cas stuttered slightly surprising everyone as to his nervous tone

"But?" Drade pushed too tired for his awkward angel-ness at this moment

"I was wondering if I could see him?" Cas whispered

"Oh yeah in fact why don't we all go in I'll explain the specifics?" Drade told them gesturing at the door

With that cue Dean, Sam and Cas followed Drade back into the office where Lucifer had been worked on. Cas hesitated when he could finally see his brother not knowing what to really think of the mighty archangel lying in front of him. Lucifer was flat on his back with his torso bare from Drade having to cut off his shirt to treat the injuries under it, bandages where wrapped around several portions of his body to cover wounds including the surgical incision on his abdomen.

"I'm finished," the assistant said as she walked up to Drade

"Good go home," Drade said gently as the assistant nodded passing her

"Wow! This is bad" Dean said looking over Lucifer's body watching his breath come in short, sharp wisps, his body twitching slightly from the pain. Small beads of sweat rolled down the sides of Lucifer's face pooling at his collarbone, Drade walked over beside Lucifer grabbing a cloth from the bowl of water sitting on a small table next to his head. Drade wrung the cloth out before placing it to Lucifer's forehead patting gently down his cheeks to soak up all the sweat and cool him down.

"Yes he suffered multiple traumas from lacerations all the way to broken bones" Drade explained briefly, wearily

"Is he good for now?" Dean asked noticing the change in Drade's voice

"Yeah, he should be I'll give him some more pain meds later" Drade stated placing the cloth on Lucifer's forehead again

"Well then why don't you go get some sleep? We'll keep an eye on him" Dean suggested

"What? No, I'm…I'm fine" Drade stuttered knowing she really could use a nap after nearly 12 hours of fixing an archangel but she didn't want the others to see her in such a fragile state.

"No your not! Your barely on two legs right now" Dean pointed out insistently

"I really am…" Drade tried to protest before Dean cut her off

"Either you go by yourself or I'll have Cas make you" Dean said bluntly

"Huh…fine" Drade finally agreed grabbing her trench coat then walking out the door

Drade found a small hotel down the road where she paid for a room, showered, then crawled into the bed for some well needed sleep while Sam, Dean and Cas stayed to watch over Lucifer.

"So his wings are really bad," Dean stated trying to break the uncomfortable silence building in the room.

"Yes I've not seen injuries quite this bad ever and since their an extension of our grace damaging them, damages our grace" Cas explained looking very concerned as he watched Lucifer sleep.

"Good thing I was here then" the sultry voice filled with cocky intent ran through Dean

"Drade, feeling better?" Dean asked looking in the direction the voice was coming from

"Much" Drade said simply walking to join Dean on the left side of Lucifer

"Good" Dean said pleased that he'd pushed her into going for some sleep

"Don't look so pleased with your self, has he roused at all?" Drade asked looking over Lucifer

"No he's been pretty consistent" Dean answered

"That's both good and bad at the same time I wish he'd at least woken or stirred a little" Drade stated concerned

"Yeah well…" Dean began before he stopped after hearing a small moan

"Was that him" Dean finished looking over to Lucifer Drade doing the same

"I think so" Drade stated looking over Lucifer searching for any signs that he was beginning to wake when suddenly he groaned furrowing his brow, clenching his teeth then shifting his head on the pillow before opening his eyes to look up at Drade.

"Hey, welcome back" Drade said gently a slight tone of excitement in her voice

"What?" Lucifer choked his voice horse before shifting to try and get up

"Hey! Whoa! Don't do that!" Drade insisted pushing him back to the mattress as he let out a soft moan of pain

"Yeah you see, that's why I said to stay still," Drade stated pulling her hand away certain now that he wouldn't try to move too much.

"What's happening?" Lucifer asked in a whispered voice swallowing hard

"Your recovering remember" Drade told him moving her eyes to his wings

"Right I was attacked by those damned fools" Lucifer cursed his smugness showing again slightly

"Yeah well your lucky brotherly love runs deep other wise I wouldn't have helped you at all" Drade told Lucifer gesturing towards Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE OTHER SIDE: CHAPTER FOUR**_

"Hello Lucifer" Cas said simply

"Castiel? You convinced her to help me?" Lucifer wondered confused

"Yes after all you're still my older brother and I've seen to many die for this stupid war," Cas stated starting to smile slightly

Lucifer let out a small breathy sigh as he laid his head back onto the pillow feeling pain rise to the surface of his skin making his jaw clench.

"Um Dean, Sam could you give us a moment please?" Drade requested

"Yeah sure" Sam said as both he and Dean nodded before leaving the room

"Just try to relax I get it" Drade said finally looking back at Lucifer

"What exactly do you get?" Lucifer asked

"Being venerable like this not wanting anyone to see you like this right?" Drade pointed out as Lucifer gave a breathy huff of a laugh but Drade could tell it was all bravado having put the mask on in the past herself.

"Hold still while I check your wings" Drade told Lucifer simply as she moved from his shoulder area to his wings. Drade laid her hand gently on the curve closest to the joint not pressing just touching lightly to allow Lucifer to get used to her touch. Lucifer let out a hiss when her fingers finally curled around it trying to sense out the swelling.

"Okay it's feeling good, the swelling is reducing" Drade stated

"Will you stop staring at me? If you have something to ask then ask" Lucifer said grinning slightly as he tipped his head back into the pillow as Drade hit a sensitive spot on the wing. Cas simply looked to the side trying not to stare as Drade treated his brother knowing how he felt about the whole situation after all for someone like Lucifer being like this was like being stripped naked then placed in a public place.

For a couple of days Lucifer made swift progress healing quickly as he did Drade made a decision one day to get Lucifer into a sitting position for both his comfort and to giver her better access to his injuries on his back.

"Dean could you give me a hand please?" Drade asked from the office doorway

"Sure" Dean agreed getting up from where he and Sam had set up shop in the hallway considering no one else really came up there.

"Thanks" Drade said turning back into the office, Dean following close behind

"What you need?" Dean asked walking over to Lucifer with Drade

"I'm going to try and get him into a sitting position but I need you to help me do so" Drade explained gesturing for him to go to the other side of Lucifer.

"Okay what do I do?" Dean asked

"I'm going to push from this side, you do the same over there okay?" Drade explained as she began to slide her hand under Lucifer's back gripping his shoulder. Dean mirrored the action but was a little put off by having to touch Lucifer in turn Lucifer shot him a look back stating he was none to pleased by the situation either.

"Okay on three, one, two, three!" Drade said as she and Dean pushed Lucifer into a sitting position allowing his wing joints a little more freedom.

"There, thanks" Drade nodded towards Dean who looked at Lucifer then to the limp wings still on the gurneys.

"Do they hurt?" Dean asked realizing only afterwards how stupid the question really was.

"No I feel like roses and cupcakes," Lucifer said in his newly returned mocking tone

"Yeah by the way he's got his attitude back," Drade stated rolling her eyes as she turned to walk out. Suddenly there was a flutter of wings from in the room causing Drade to turn quickly to see none other than Gabriel.

"Gabe?" Drade questioned having not expected to see him

"Yep, in the flesh however I want to know exactly what he's doing here?" Gabriel asked firmly pointing back to Lucifer the smile he'd had moments ago fading swiftly.

"It's always good to see you too brother" Lucifer mocked cocking his head to either side

"Shut your cake hole! You tried to kill me!" Gabriel shouted at him making threatening movements towards Lucifer

"Hey! Stop! Gabriel please" Drade pleaded getting in between Gabriel and the gurney where Lucifer was lying. Her hands lay gently on Gabriel's shoulders before she moved a hand to his cheek to force him to look at her.

"Gabriel! Please! Hear me out" Drade said firmly

Gabriel didn't move for a few moments only stared at Lucifer with hate in his eyes until the gentle push of Drade's one hand was felt on his shoulder. Gabriel allowed Drade to escort him from the office to the hallway she wasn't forceful but rather gentle as always with Gabriel.

"Gabriel just listen he isn't what he seems" Drade insisted a little surprised she was trying to defend Lucifer at all.

"Look in the past I may have defended my brother but he tried to KILL ME!" Gabriel emphasized

"No he didn't" Drade blurted out

"What?" Gabriel asked his voice softening

"Yes Cas told me a few things I was unaware of" Drade began

"Cas huh, well I've never known him to lie" Gabriel stated disappointedly

Drade explained what Cas had told her how it wasn't Lucifer who wanted the war to happen which apparently Gabriel already knew but what he didn't know was that Lucifer hadn't tried to kill him. Drade explained that Lucifer had hit him in the shoulder not because he missed but because that's where he aimed.

"He didn't want to kill you, he was looking out for you" Drade stated

"Wow well I guess I miss judged him" Gabriel said sarcastically still pissed that he got stabbed in the shoulder.

"Look I get it I'm still pissed too but he maybe our only shot at ending this whole thing" Drade insisted ignoring Gabriel's sarcasm

"Huh, I suppose he's still my big bro" Gabe stated with a heavy sigh as he tried to find the forgiving part of his heart.

"So you want to see him?" Drade asked gesturing for Gabriel to go back in to the office

"I suppose" Gabriel mocked rolling his eyes before plastering that usual grin across his face.

Drade grinned happily as she followed Gabriel into the office, Gabriel stopped to lean against the doorframe while Drade passed by he couldn't help but stare at her ass a little. The archangel stood for a moment moving his gaze to his brothers badly damaged body trying to feel for grace only to find none. A frown crept across Gabe's face at the realization of just how injured Lucifer was his wings still laid lifeless on the gurney's while his head tipped back in attempted relaxation as he grimaced from small, sharp points of pain flowing through him.

"Can you move your wings yet?" Drade finally asked Lucifer who tipped his head back up

"Don't know, lets see" Lucifer said smoothly as he tilted his head toward the Left set of wings. Lucifer's face turned into a concentrated look as he clearly tried to move at least on of the appendages. Couple of seconds and the largest one on top twitched before several of the feathers began to rustle until the wing arched slightly off the gurney forcing a straggled moan from Lucifer's throat.

"Okay that's enough! Don't force it" Drade insisted laying a gentle hand on Lucifer's shoulder as he breathed heavily from the effort it took to even move his wings a little.

Gabriel shuttered from the sight thinking of just how painful that single movement had to have been for Lucifer. When he finally got his breath back Lucifer looked over to Gabriel before what almost seemed like shyness took over him, as he looked away his face flushing slightly from perhaps embarrassment? It occurred to Drade at this moment that Lucifer had never been in such a vulnerable state before especially in front of his younger brothers who look up to him. Gabriel quickly took the hint and left to find Cas, Dean and Sam maybe cause a little mischief, before leaving he shot Drade a slight smile that told Drade she'd have to deal with Dean's cussing out of Gabriel later but she promptly ignored him as she began to massage the wing joints closest to Lucifer's back.

For several weeks Lucifer spent recovering as Drade continued treating him moving to almost a form of physical therapy massaging the muscles in Lucifer's wings to strengthen them. One morning Drade with the boys walked into the office a little confused to find the bed empty where Lucifer had been laying the rustling of feathers swiftly caught their attention to the right of the room causing all of them to look simultaneously only to see Lucifer standing!


	5. Chapter 5

_**THE OTHER SIDE: CHAPTER FIVE**_

"Lucifer?" Drade questioned walking further in to allow her self a better view of him

"Well good to see all of you" Lucifer stated coyly over his shoulder his usual proud manner having finally returned to him.

He was standing rather elegantly wings finally able to be pulled up close to his back, his bare skin revealing some scars from the current fight and others from the past he'd been in. The seven wings where quite beautiful having finally gained some color back into them after being injured so horridly, the creamy color was now golden almost with streaked red lines leading to the tips where the color seemed to explode. The wound where the eighth wing had been torn from his body was healed over but now a blackish streak had appeared in the center of it and the edges where inflamed.

"Hey good to see your vertical again" Dean mocked looking at Lucifer

"Yes well it's not an experience I ever wish to go through again" Lucifer scoffed rolling his shoulders slightly trying to adjust the muscles back into place flaring his wings slightly to do the same.

"What's wrong with your back?" Sam inquired noting the red inflamed injury with the black streak down the center.

"Oh that, it's nothing" Lucifer stated not turning around as he spoke

"Sam, Dean could you excuse us please?" Drade asked seeming to catch something the boys didn't in the conversation that had just occurred.

The brothers looked at each other for a moment before nodding with agreement then they turned leaving the room. Drade smiled warmly in gratitude at the boys as they left her to be with Lucifer, after she was certain the boys had left Drade walked over to Lucifer standing a little behind him (mostly because of his wings).

"So is it starting to itch yet?" Drade asked with a look of concern on her face as she looked at the inflamed wound on his back.

"Not yet but it does burn" Lucifer stated his voice quiet

"I may be able to help with that," Drade stated as she walked back to the small table by the gurneys grasping a bottle out of the cabinet beneath it.

Lucifer turned to see what Drade was doing before she gestured for him to come sit on one of the gurneys. Lucifer complied though still confused as to what she was about to do he sat on the edge of the closest gurney allowing his wings to drape over it, his hands at either side of his legs holding lightly to the edge of it as he watched Drade who walked behind him once more. Drade placed a firm but gentle hand to the small of Lucifer's back between his wings pressing lightly to encourage him to lean forward slightly which he did. Taking her time Drade gingerly looked over the large enflamed wound concluding what she had suspected all along, Lucifer's eighth wing was already growing back!

"This is good" Drade declared finally as she looked up from analyzing the wound

"Easy for you to say" Lucifer stated looking over his shoulder

"It's progressing nicely I mean" Drade stated sarcastically knowing what Lucifer actually meant she could see it probably did hurt like a bitch.

"So what is this miracle cure for the burning you have?" Lucifer finally inquired sarcastically as Drade moved for the bottle sitting next to her.

"This will although it'll probably hurt too," Drade warned as a foul smell filled the air.

Lucifer suddenly realized it was rubbing alcohol he smelled, that's what the bottle had been. Drade poured a large portion of the solution onto a cloth before bracing a hand to Lucifer's back once more to steady him against the shock. Drade pressed the cloth gently against one enflamed side of the wound forcing a hissing sound out of Lucifer as he gritted his teeth and clutched the edge of the gurney tightly his wings flaring to the sides so as not to hit Drade. The huntress rubbed the bare skin between his wings trying to sooth him from the pain a little as she gradually moved to the other side of the wound it always surprised Lucifer (having fought Drade before) just how tender and kind she could really be.

"Don't be such a baby" Drade told him teasingly trying more to distract him from the pain then truly mocking him.

"Ha! Very funny" Lucifer shot back his head still hung with his hands clenching around the edges of the gurney. Drade smiled as she removed the cloth from the wound which was finally looking not so angry, having washed her hands Drade took her index finger and secondary finger placing them on either side of the black line running down the center of the wound then she ran them straight down causing an obvious shiver too rise from Lucifer.

"Can you feel that?" Drade inquired looking back up at him

"Yes" Lucifer breathed out

"That's good it's almost ready about another 2 weeks I'd say" Drade told him with clear knowledge in her voice

"Yes" Lucifer said simply before shifting his wings back to behind him as he sat forward placing his forearms on his knees.

"Will you want my help?" Drade asked simply walking to be in front of Lucifer now

"Maybe" Lucifer said turning his head from Drade not wanting to seem needy

"Okay well if you do I will but until then you can do as you please" Drade told him starting to walk out the door.

"Thank you" Lucifer said in what was barely a whisper

"Your welcome" Drade stated simply still walking out the door

Lucifer was getting ready to leave when suddenly Gabe showed up behind him.

"You know she really is a great women," Gabe stated plainly leaning against one of the counters sucking on a lollipop.

"And your point would be?" Lucifer questioned

"I'm just saying she saved your ass and didn't have too maybe you should show a little more oh I don't know…gratitude!" Gabe stated harshly twirling the lollipop in the air aimlessly.

"I said thank you what else do you want?" Lucifer asked over his shoulder

"I don't know but then again I also don't know why Drade saved you in the first place" Gabe admitted a look of distrust crossing his face.

"Oh your referring to the stab I gave you, well to be fair you were giving me lip" Lucifer mocked coyly

"That didn't warrant you stabbing me in the shoulder!" Gabe shouted angrily

"Perhaps not, but I couldn't have you chasing after me neither…giving me to Michael" Lucifer's voice dropped as he swallowed hard feeling slightly defensive.

"I would never but especially if you had told me the truth before" Gabe stated crossing his arms after popping the lollipop back into his mouth.

"And what good would that have done? Would you have helped me?" Lucifer snapped turning to face Gabriel his wings ruffling to become larger.

"Yes" Gabe said simply tilting his head to the side slightly and shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Lucifer questioned a little taken back by the blatant honesty Gabriel just gave him.

"Yep, after all you were the one I always hung out with not Michael, I've always thought of him as a dick" Gabe explained

"I…I'm sorry" Lucifer apologized suddenly looking to the side his voice barely a whisper.

"All is forgiven after all Drade forgave you so I pretty much have to too" Gabe explained in a bit of a mocking tone.

"What? Oh…I see now," Lucifer stated raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, yeah I bonded with her okay, so go ahead make your comments" Gabe told Lucifer rolling his eyes

With huffed laugh Lucifer simply turned and left taking off probably to try and hide from Michael. Shortly after Gabriel also left slightly surprised that his big brother hadn't taken the opportunity to throw some kind of sarcastic remark or mockery at him but then again Lucifer had always been a little strange. Several weeks passed with no sign of the morning star even though Drade had kind of hoped he would keep in contact so she could assist him with the injury on his back but he didn't even attempt to contact her. In the mean while Sam and Dean continued to hunt down the four horsemen in an attempt to stop the apocalypse they had only gotten 2 rings now they were on the trail of Pestilence when they were side tracked to a barn by the sudden appearance of 2 demons talking about angels! Dean pulled the Impala into the lot in front of the barn before stepping out of the car Sam swiftly following suit on the opposite side before popping the trunk to retrieve their weaponry. Dean pulled a shotgun out when the sound of rustling wings and clothing was heard behind them Cas had been summoned by Dean arriving swiftly to join the fight.

Entering the barn was fairly easy if nothing probably a little too easy but they went with it until suddenly 2 demons and 4 angels jumped them! Cas got caught between 3 of the 4 angels fending them off the best he could with his own angel blade while Sam and Dean attempted to fend off the other angel and 2 demons using the shotgun filled with rock salt plus ruby's knife. Soon enough Cas began to tire from the continuous battle along with Sam and Dean as they started to feel hopeless against the powerful foes. Sam suddenly hit the ground after being punched by one of the demons Dean tried to make it to him but didn't have time before a bolt of purple colored energy was hurled into the demon knocking it through the closest wall.

"Sam! You good?" called Dean

"Yeah!" Sam shouted back getting to his feet

"What was that?" Dean asked running to Sam's side

"I don't know" Sam admitted but they didn't have to wait long before seeing the cause of it clear as day.

Drade ran towards the second demon who was advancing on her placing a hand on it's shoulder then pushing her feet up so she could flip over the demon's head. Drade landed gracefully behind the demon then stabbed it using a blade Dean and Sam hadn't seen before. As Drade with drew the blade from the demon's back they could see it was double-edged, the blade was long riding Drade's arm to the elbow and red in color it was defiantly unique.

"Drop your weapons!" A female voice demanded from behind them.

"Cas!" Dean shouted after turning to see that the other angels had caught Cas.

"Damn!" Drade cursed complying unwillingly with the angels command with Sam and Dean.

"Good now where did you get that blade?" the female angel (clearly the leader) asked

"I made it" Drade stated simply

"What?" one of the male angels questioned as if it was impossibility

"Hmm you clearly have some special talents maybe we should take and beat them out of you" the female angel suggested smugly still holding a blade to Cas' throat while pulling his hair roughly to expose it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**THE OTHER SIDE: CHAPTER SIX**_

"Sorry I'll have to pass on that but I would like to know something" Drade stated smugly her lips quirking a little.

"Oh and what's that?" asked the second male angel

"Were you the ones who attacked Lucifer all those months ago?" Drade inquired

"Yes we were" the female angel stated simply, proudly

"You do know he's alive right?" Drade asked hoping to create an opening for either herself or Cas.

"Yes we are but we will remedy that soon enough" the female angel stated

"Oh really" Spoke a deep voice from behind her followed by the sound of someone choking on their own blood. The female angel spun around to see Lucifer stabbing an angel blade into one of the male angels.

"Lucifer!" the female angel spat out the name like it was poison while the last demon charged for him, Lucifer simply lifted a hand catching the demon's forehead in his palm before dispelling it with a single thought. The demon's body hit the floor as Lucifer pulled the angel blade out of the male angel's throat allowing Drade the moment she was searching for, grabbing her blade she charged at the last male angel drawing a second blade from a holster on her back swiping furiously at him. Lucifer approached the female angel who released Cas from her grip allowing him to get his balance back on his feet.

"UGH!" the heavy gutted sound rang heavy through the barn as Drade was flung through the air into a pole before hitting the ground groaning in pain. Lucifer turned but not fast enough the male angel ran up behind him kicking him hard in the back forcing a strangled cry from him as he hit his knees. Cas had been right there though running up behind the male angel grabbing his neck before shoving his angel blade into the other angel's back. Seeing the last of her comrades fall the female angel began to advance on Cas who was struggling to free his blade from the corpse it was now stuck in. Drade opened her eyes just in time grabbing one of her blades from beside her she flung it at the female angel-hitting her square in the back with it. As the female angel expired Drade lifted herself from the ground sheathing the blade still by her before walking over to Lucifer grabbing his arm to help him to his feet.

"Well that was unexpected" Drade stated as Lucifer got to his feet

"I got a tip that the demons and angels who attacked me were here so I decided to fly in" Lucifer explained sounding a little out of breath?

"You alright?" Sam asked walking up to the little group

"Yeah I'm fine Sam" Drade said pulling the blade from the female angel's corpse then sheathing it as well.

"What about you 2?" Cas asked the brothers

"We're fine" Dean confirmed

"Thanks for saving our Asses" Sam stated to Lucifer knowing full well his brother would never admit that Lucifer helped them.

"Like…I said I was just in the neighborhood" Lucifer tried to down play as his breath hitched slightly with a wince.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked noticing the obvious discomfort Lucifer seemed to be in

"I'm fine" Lucifer tried to appear all right but he was holding his side with his breathing becoming heavier.

"Huh…why must all angels have a bravado the size of a continent?" Drade asked with a sigh and roll of her eyes before walking closer to Lucifer.

"What's wrong?" Drade asked however he didn't have time to answer before he doubled over in pain.

"Hey! Sam, Dean a little help here!" Drade shouted grabbing Lucifer's one arm before he hit the ground.

"Yeah I got him" Dean complied grabbing Lucifer's other arm

Drade questioned only for a moment what could be wrong with him before realization kicked in.

"Lucifer has your final wing grown out yet?" Drade asked pulling him to look at her

"No!" Lucifer gritted out through clenched teeth

"His what?" Dean questioned confused as to what was going on

Fortunately Drade now knew what needed to be done as she searched the barn hastily with her eyes looking for anything they could set Lucifer down on. Drade soon spotted a chair tucked away in the corner.

"There Sam get me that chair" Drade ordered pointing to the chair

"Right" Sam confirmed as he ran over to grab the chair hauling it back over towards Drade.

"Here set him down," Drade ordered to Dean who complied placing Lucifer so he was able to straddle the chair per Drade's lead. After having set Lucifer on the chair Drade moved swiftly to his back where she pulled his over shirt off then lifted his T-shirt over his head. Lucifer complied allowing Drade to strip him till his torso was completely bare with so much pain coursing through him he really couldn't protest too much. When all the clothing was removed Drade had a clear view of his back the long wound that had been there previously was still there but now the black streak had taken to the whole of the wound plus now it looked raised slightly.

"I think it's ready" Drade stated hesitantly as she looked up at Cas who nodded his head in agreement.

"Lucifer? Lucifer? Hey! Hang in there okay" Drade soothed rubbing a hand over his back gently. Lucifer's entire body was shaking the jarring action from the kick he had received had broken the wound open slightly on his back causing a small trickle of blood to run from it but most of all it had caused him sudden, grievous pain. Lucifer has buried his head in his folded arms on the back of the chair his small sobs barely audible through them but still there as the newly formed appendage struggled for freedom.

"Boys get me some holy water fast!" Drade stated looking up at Sam and Dean who were clearly confused still by all this but as usual they complied bringing the 7 jugs they'd put in the trunk of the Impala in the barn (they had been anticipating fighting demons after all).

Once the Jugs were on the floor at hand with Cas already holding one Drade knelt to the ground on one knee before placing her hands on either side of the black wound. In one fluid motion Drade leaned forward pressing hard on both hands the action caused Lucifer to cry out tossing his head back, arching his body in pain. Sam and Dean instinctively moved to hold Lucifer as steady as they could while Drade moved her hands straight down the wound forcing the thin layer of skin over the black mark to break oozing blood and some kind of clear liquid. Cas stepped forward immediately following the movement of Drade's hands with the holy water and once they reached the end Drade pulled her hands away giving some relief to Lucifer who rested his forehead on the back of the chair clutching at it with his hands breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face and back. Drade stood suddenly moving to the one side while Cas grabbed another jug of holy water, Drade didn't hesitate she simply grabbed hold of the now protruding object from the wound that's when both Dean and Sam figured out what they were…Feathers!

Drade grabbed hard on to the feathers pulling on them forcing strangled whimpers from the morning star. Cas was continuously pouring the holy water over the wing as it emerged slowly from Lucifer's back. Drade pulled harder after a little while Lucifer started pushing as well trying to release the pressure that the wing had created in his back. After almost a half hour Drade gave a final yank to the wing while Lucifer pushed hard the wing burst from his back, black in color and covered in blood shifting to full length before folding back limply to his back.

Lucifer's entire body trembled from the exertion and pain but he did let out a shaky breath of relief when it was all over with. Drade stood to her feet after being knocked on her ass by the large appendage when it had burst forth before running a soothing hand over the morning stars shoulders.

"You okay?" Drade asked panting heavily from the effort

"Better then I was" Lucifer stated his voice shaking still as Cas continued to pour holy water over the wing to clean it.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked as him and Sam looked on mouths gapping.

"You boys got to witness something truly rare the first appearance of an angels wing," Drade explained looking from Lucifer to the brothers.

"Well that's great but why is it black?" Sam finally shook him self from his haze of astonishment

"Because all angel wings are black at first then pending on the circumstances and the angel they change color" Cas explained finally finishing with the holy water.

"Speaking of which is it dawn yet?" Lucifer asked looking for a window

"Almost" Drade told him

"Take me out side" Lucifer stated as he was already trying to stand

"Wait shouldn't you relax for a minute?" Dean protested grabbing Lucifer's one arm while Drade grabbed the other.

"No he's right get him out side" Cas cut in with agreement

Dean and Drade helped Lucifer out side his body still recovering from the massive effect that had happened he stepped in to the sunlight where Drade and Dean finally let go of him. Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment as they stepped back then the other 7 wings appeared on his back brilliant, beautiful as the sun rose shining through them he stretched them to their full length including the newest one. As Lucifer stretched the black wing into the sun light it began to shift in color right before their eyes the rays of sunshine seemed to be staining it almost the same golden color as the others mixing with the red tones of sunrise to create the red tips.

After the sun had risen Lucifer opened his eyes bringing all eight wings to rest against his back once more.

"So that's why you needed to be out here so swiftly," Sam concluded looking at Lucifer

"Yes I was born on a morning at sunrise that's why my wings are this color so if I ever need to grow a new wing I have to have the sun hit it immediately after it emerges or else it would remain black" Lucifer explained turning to face them his voice almost soft in tone.

"Well now you got a full set again" Drade stated a smug smile on her face

"Yes and I wanted to say that I owe you more then I could ever even hope to repay" Lucifer explained to Drade

"Yes you do but let's maybe start with no apocalypse" Drade stated in a slight mocking tone

"Considering I never wanted it in the first place that shouldn't be too hard to accomplish" Lucifer stated a coy smile creeping across his face

"Are you serious?" Sam asked unbelievably

"Dead serious" Lucifer smirked

"Great then for now it's good" Drade stated extending her hand for a handshake before Lucifer obliged in returning the gesture.


End file.
